Naruto, a Devil Hunter in DC
by enyalio
Summary: After a final battle with Madara, Naruto gets sucked into the Uchiha's kamui dimension, so after using a relic of the Uzumaki clan to escape he end ups in a new world, with no way back and not much to go back to he decides to stay and take up his ancestor's old job as a devil hunter. Naruto x justice league Xover slight bit of devil may cry, Dante-like Naruto.
1. Session 1: Break on Through

**A/N: Hello everybody, Enyalio here I'm new at this and this is my first try at writing... well posting my writing really so I'd love some advice please don't hesitate to let me know if I've done something wrong (nicely please) and just because this is my first fic post****ed**** does not mean a haven't read a lot of stories on this site and I might make ref****ere****nces ****and homages ****to others work every so often ****(consciously or not)****, so if you see something from ****your or someone else's story and I don't credit them a****t**** the end of the chapter please let me know so I can either fix it or remove the reference if you want me to.**

**A/N2: Yes this is a Naruto x Justice League Crossover with a bit of Devil may cry in it to add flavor, No, neither Dante nor Vergil will make an appearance here it's only some weapons and abilities, I may reference them later but they're not going to have much if any part in the story. **

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Bijuu/Demon Speaking"**

**_'B__ijuu__/Demon Thinking'_**

**Jutsu/Special attack****s**

***Sound effects***

-X-Location/Time change-X-

**~x~x~** Linebreak**~x~x~**

_Narrator_

**Now to start the story... **

**Session 1: Break on Through to Other Side**

**X~X~X~X**

_8 Years... 8 long hellish years..._

Two figures battle in what was once one of _Hi no Kuni's _lush forests, now all that remains is a dusty and desolate wasteland, with only the charred and broken husks of what used to be trees to show any hint of what this area was before the battle began.

_But today finally this war will end, one way or another._

"Tell me child of prophecy, why do you oppose me?" the shorter of the two men questions, this man has long waist length black hair, wearing rust colored samurai-like armor that is littered with many scratches, dents and cracks and is even missing the right sode (1) completely, underneath that his black robes and shinobi pants are covered with cuts and tears, and stained with blood not all his own, in fact the only thing of his that looks to be in any decent condition is his gunbai.

"Why... you really have to ask why. Why I would fight against you, why I would stand against your mad plan, why I don't want humanity to die… are you stupid or something Madara?!" This figure responds in anger, he like the now named Madara, is not in the best shape his sage coat sporting many tears and missing its sleeves and soaked with blood, his anbu style armor cracked and broken his pants torn up with a few holes along the leg, his normally spiky golden blond hair lay flat against his head caked with blood, his fierce blue eyes focused one his opponent, again like Madara his weapon a flaming whip that is reminiscent of a fox with it's tail being the thong now covered with blue fire.

"What are you blathering about jinchuuriki?" Madara asks, his confusion apparent in his cold voice.

"What do you mean what am I blathering about?" The bloody blond shouts, using his left hand to point at the Uchiha, "I'm talking about the _Tsuki no Me_ plan, it will kill everyone!" he finishes yelling, his right hand along with the whip partially concealed by his back as he turns to point.

Madara angered by his scheme being questioned and tired from a week long fight doesn't notice his foes movements as he responds, "The Tsuki no me will stop all wars it is the only way to peace."

"Peace of the grave maybe but not true peace." he yells, in an attempt to continue to distract Madara, _'Just stay there, just a little longer...'_

"What do you mean peace of the grave the plan won't kill anyone, it will ju-"

_'Now!'_

***Crack***

Suddenly nine flaming ropes appear from the ground beneath Madara, burning his flesh and binding his limbs, and with a mighty pull upon the handle Naruto sends The ancient Uchiha flying towards him at high speeds.

***Poof***

And in a puff of smoke the whip is replaced with a kanabo that looks like a demonic beehive, and as the hundred year old clan leader reaches him he brings the club down in a mighty swing, slamming him into the earth, as the demon club hits Madara some of the bulbs fall off but are quickly replaced, the bulbs that fell start floating in the air letting out a buzzing sound and sparking with electricity, behaving like angry hornets (and just like hornets they seek out the closest threat to the 'hive' to get rid of it, unfortunately for Madara, that's him) and with each swing of the kanabo Naruto pounds Madara into the ground again and again, over and over kicking up more dust each time until he has to stop after he covers the entire area with dust, as the dust cloud clears Naruto look down to see … a bunch of splinters in a small crater.

_'Dam__m__it, kawarimi!'_Narutoimmediately on guard, searches for his enemy,

**Katon:****Gōkakyū no Jutsu****(2)**

But he is not quick enough, the fireball crashes down upon the very spot he was standing,

_Was,_ being the key word here.

"Now if I hurry I can extract the Kyuubi before the gaki's completely dead." Madara mutters to himself, looking at spot where the fireball hit he see's... nothing but scorched earth and the burnt remains of the log he substituted himself with, sensing someone behind him he spins around, slashing with the scythe end of the gunbai making a deep cut into Naruto's chest.

Naruto looks down at the wound before looking back up smirking, he says one word, "Boom."and then he explodes revealing himself to be an Exploding clone, Madara blocking the attack with his fan manages to avoid most of the damage. However this left him open for the other Naruto clone behind wearing a set of gauntlets and greaves both glowing with bright white light, the golden haired clone hits the Uchiha with an uppercut sending him into the air where he is quickly surrounded by five other copies, each one begin striking him repeatedly doing more and more damage to the madman, until finally culminating a dive kick sending the black haired man to the ground.

"How do ya like a that Madara? I call it, **Uzumaki Beowulf Rendan.(3)**" The Uzumaki calls out to prone figure in a mocking voice, until said prone figure goes up in a puff of smoke, "Kage Bunshin? But that's my thing. Madara you copycat bastard get out here!"he yells out.

"As you wish." A voice behind him says, Naruto turns around quickly, only to receive a punch to that gut that sends him fly a good few dozen feet, as he's flying he thinks, _'No matter how many time I get hit, I'd still prefer Baa-chan's punches, at least they're softer.' _ as he starts to slow down Madara appears in his flight path using kamui, and sends him flying it the other direction using his war-fan.

"I believe it's time to end this farce jinchuuriki." Madara says, his voice carrying over the ruined battlefield, as he starts walking towards the downed hero, keeping alert for anymore tricks.

_'Damn it... get up... move you stupid body, Move!' _Naruto's thoughts race, attempting to move some part... any part of his body, but only managing a few small twitches.

"It's high time this battle comes to an end." Madara states, getting closer and closer still.

_'Get up, don't let there sacrifices be in vain.'_ images flash through his head, a silver haired man, a young man with a large dog and fang tattoos, another wearing a large coat covering his form, two people wearing green spandex, a pink haired girl and someone with his hair in the style of a ducks rear end, and a young woman with long blue hair a lavender eyes, along with countless others.

"Why don't you do something good for the world jinchuuriki, and give up?" The Uchiha asks, as he reaches the mouth of the crater.

_'Give up... he really just wants me to Give Up!?'_ He thinks in rage, hate coursing through his very being, fury making his blood like magma, _'No, I won't give up, I refuse to give up, I_ _don't_ care _if I die too, I'll at least take him with me to hell!' _and just like that something in Naruto broke, his anger that has reached new heights along with his raw determination and his refusal to let this madman continue and hurt any more of his precious people or threaten the world, unlocking something within him, dark orange energy begins pulsing off of him, his wounds begin healing a rapid rate allowing him to push himself up to his knees.

Madara, seeing this can only wonder what's going on, _'This power, is this the Kyuubi? No matter he'll be dead soon enough.'_ as he gets closer the strange energy pluses faster and faster, odd rings of energy covered with ruins begin to rotate around Naruto, until the whole thing stops completely, _' Ha, it was nothing, a wasted gambit by a dying man.'_ Madara thinks, sure that he is right, lifting the blade end of his gunbai he prepares to bring it down, to end this fight, as he brings the blade down it stops, look at what caused it to stop he sees... well he doesn't know what sees, his opponent seems to have been replaced by what looks to be a demon of some sort.

It's skin is obsidian black, covered in chitinous armor colored, burnt orange, piercing red eyes that glow like the fires of hell, it's covered in what looks like fox bones, and it has spiky white hair, it has two sets of wings one being large black and orange wings that are easily five feet long just below its shoulder blades and another much smaller pair at its lower back just above it's tailbone, speaking of its tailbone it has a tail that is at _least_ four feet long also covered with bone-like armor, the hands end in inch long claws, its feet have claws on the end of each toe. Overall it's an intimidating sight.

"What the hell is this?" Madara asks, fear evident in his voice, as he strains to free his weapon from the demon's grip.

The demon says two words, his voice deep and dark, **"Devil Trigger."** Its right hand still clenched around his foe's blade yet not drawing blood, he pulls his left hand back in preparation of a punch, Madara his mind clouded with fear and busy trying to free his weapon does not notice, Naruto sends the punch flying nailing the hundred year old clan leader right in the chest, sending him sailing losing his weapon in the process.

Madara landing a good 30 meters away, struggles to get up his chest armor finally having enough breaks and falls away, "That was a good hit Jinchuuriki, but that was the last time you'll hit me." he states proudly his arrogance overcoming his fear. "**Susanoo!**" Madara calls out, a large ethereal body forming around him.

Naruto, now back in his human form (his devil trigger having only lasted for a moment) is busy looking over his new weapon doesn't notice until the body is finished forming, sealing away the gunbai and unsealing a different weapon he starts running at Madara.

Madara seeing this as his chance to win starts firing his Susanoo's Yasaka Magatama at Naruto, Naruto having expected this dodges them rather easily, the Uchiha seeing this starts fire more Magatama barely missing each time a kicking up more dust with each miss.

Once the dust cloud is large enough Naruto, now hiding in it, blurs out of existence for a moment before reappearing behind Madara's Susanoo, swinging the blade he cuts a hole into the chakra construct, allowing him to run in, charging at Madara, Naruto slashes at Madara in an attempt to bisect him, the sword is stopped by a kunai Madara drew in defense.

"That's a nice sword you have there." The sharingan wielder says, admiring the blade.

"Ya like it, It's called Yamato, It's said to be able to cut through anything," Naruto Replies proudly, as if to emphasize his point the kunai Madara is using to defend himself with is cut in half the very moment he finishes saying this, Madara quickly uses kamui in order to allow the blade to pass trough him in an attempt avoid the damage, "even dimensions." Naruto finishes saying, smirking all the while.

Madara's attempt at avoiding the damage fails, causing him to take the attack head on, getting dealt a fatal blow.

"Well... ***Cough*** well done, Uzumaki... you ***hack...cough*** may... have won b-but... ***cough* **I'm afraid yo-you won't get a chance to celebrate your ***Hack*** vic-victory. **Kamui.**" Madara uttering his final words, with difficulty due to the deadly chest wound, using one last technique to rob Naruto of his victory, Madara uses kamui to teleport Naruto to his personal pocket dimension, in a last desperate attempt to kill his opponent, by trapping him in the void between worlds.

Naruto, hearing Madara finish his sentence tries to get away, but is too late feeling a strange pulling sensation and some vertigo, Naruto disappears in a swirling distortion of space and time, leaving Madara alone to bleed out.

**~x~x~****x****~x~x~**

**-**X- Kamui Dimension, Unknown time later. -X-

_'*ugh*... What hit me?'_ the surviving half devil wonders, _'Oh yeah, Madara's kamui... who knew he was such a sore loser.' _pushing himself off the 'ground', if you can even call it that, he shakes off his grogginess, and stretches his arms and back to get the kinks out of it, sitting cross legged, he looks around trying to figure out where he is, _'let's see, unending darkness, check. Complete isolation, check. And a whole lot of giant crumbling rectangles, check. ...Pretty sure that last one is _not_ a good thing.'_ deciding to seek advice from his furry friend, he turns his thoughts inwards, and asks for help.

_'Oi, Kurama wake your fuzzy butt up!' _in the most respectful way he can manage.

"**What do ya want kit? I was in the middle of something." **the annoyed voice of his tenant rings through Naruto's head.

'_In the middle of what? What can you really do in there._' The blond asks, confused and trying to figure out what his constant companion was doing.

"**If you must know, I was *yawn* having a wonderful dream where I was eviscerating Madara." **Kurama replies, still a little sleepy from being just woken up.

'_Oh... well you should have been awake, because I just did that.'_ Naruto states in an offhand manner, with a grin on his face.

"**Hmm, that's nice now what do yo-... wait WHAT!" **The Kyuubi roars in anger, **"You mean to tell me you were beating the crap out that pink eyed bastard... And You Didn't Wake Me Up!"**

_'No, no of course not … I was killing that "pink eyed bastard" and I didn't wake you up.' _The blond answers a cheeky grin on his face.

"**That doesn't make it better Naruto."** The colossal fox deadpans, its eye twitching.

_'Get over it you big baby, you can watch my memories of it later.' _Says Naruto, reminding him of that fact.

"**I guess... *sigh* now what do you need gaki?" **the chakra demon accepting that, and choosing to let that 'big baby' thing go... for now, tries to get their conversation back on track.

Naruto begins explaining the situation, _'Well, I seem to be stuck in Madara's Kamui dimension-' _

"**That's falling apart." ** The fox pipes in, interrupting him.

_'That's falling apart...' _ Naruto nodding in agreement doesn't quite get what just said for a moment, until, "What do you mean this place is falling apart?!" He yells out loud in shock, not really understanding what the fox just said.

"**I mean this place is falling apart, look around you everything is crumbling and it looks to be getting darker."** Kurama answers, and sure enough most of the strange rectangles are either falling to pieces or just dropping into the nothingness below.

"Well how do we get out of here?"Naruto asks, too stressed to talk telepathically, and settling for just yelling in to the yawning maw of emptiness that the dimension is quickly becoming.

"**Well I don't know, if only you had something that can cut through dimensions." **The giant fox replies in a sarcastic way.

"Jeez, no need to be an ass." Naruto mutters in annoyance, pick up Yamato and preparing to cut through reality.

"**Naruto just get us out of here, I'd rather not spend the rest of my eternal life in the void between worlds." **The Kyuubi grounds out.

"*sigh* ...Fine." the blond swordsman says, cutting open a hole to another world and jumping trough.

**~x~x~x~x~x~ **

-X- Unknown location, Unknown time later.-X-

Looking around all Naruto can say is, "Where the hell are we?"

~**X~X~X~X~**

**A/N There it is please tell me what you think, Like it, love it, hate it, let me know. If you got any questions please put them in your reviews and I'll do my best to answer them.**

**(1) This is apparently the name for a samurai's shoulder armor, so basically a pauldron.**

**(2) Fire release: Fireball technique.**

**(3) Uzumaki Beowulf Barrage.**


	2. Session 2: Give Me Shelter

**Well, thank you all for the great reviews, and for the favorites and follows, I'll try to post somewhat regularly but sometimes things may come. But anyway time to answers some questions.**

**In no specific order.**

**Justu80: All types of demons, from the devil may cry series and beyond, from games like silent hill, shin megami tensei, and even some from anime, if I think it will fit with the chapter it might be put in. And as to your second question, no, I'm sorry but he's not getting Ebony & Ivory, he does however have his own pair guns though, which you'll see in this chapter, and finally the only weapon's from the devil may cry games are yamato, beowulf and one other that hasn't been seen yet and maybe rebellion, maybe. Probably not though.**

**OmegaB12: tank you for the kind words and yes, this is going to be a Naruto x Wonderwoman pairing, now I may or may not add one more person to this pairing but that depends on you guys/gals and what you think, now just so you all know that person is already decided who it will be but not if they'll be in, so I want to know, should I make this a three person pairing.**

**And this is not really a question but, Eniox27: I wasn't really planing Bijuu based devil arms but that is a great idea thank you for it. And for the nice review. **

"**Speaking"**

_'Thinking'_

"**Bijuu/Demon Speaking"**

**_'B__ijuu__/Demon Thinking'_**

**Jutsu/Special attack****s**

***Sound effects***

-X-Location/Time change-X-

**~x~x~** Linebreak**~x~x~**

_Narrator_

**Discalmer: If I really owned Naruto, Dc comic/Justice League and the Devil May Cry series, my house would be a lot nicer.**

**Now one to the story... **

**Session 2: Give Me Shelter. **

**X****X****X****X****X**

_Last time, on Naruto, a Devil Hunter in DC._

_-X- Unknown location, Unknown time later.-X-_

_Looking around all Naruto can say is, "Where the hell are we"_

_Now back to Naruto, a Devil Hunter in DC._

**~x~x~****x****~x~x~**

Kurama, looking through his hosts eyes, chooses this moment to answer, **"Well, from the looks of things you seem to be in the alley of some sort of large village, that kinda reminds me of what Ame would look like, you know if it wasn't a crater right now, and you seem to be about twenty feet in the air."**

"What do you mea-" the rest of his sentence was cut off by a yelp as he fell. Luckily or unluckily depending on your point of view, he landed safely, in a dumpster.

"***Bwhaff* Hahahhhaaaha..." **Kurama finding this hilarious laughs uproariously, only managing to say a few words before he falls back into peals of laughter, **"Kit, th-that... *snicker*... that was... *haha* wonderful, hell I might watch this more than Madara's death."**

"Glad you find me almost breaking my neck so funny furball." Naruto mutters in annoyance, climbing out of the dumpster, and picking garbage off of himself.

"**Jeez Naruto, don't be such a wimp, it would take a fall at least five times that amount to do any real damage to you." **The fox says, his laughter having died down.

"Yeah, I guess your ri-" The blond begins to say until he hears something, Turning to the direction of the noise, which is deeper near the back of this apparently L-shaped alleyway, he sees a small group of people, maybe three or four all huddled around one person, walking closer to the group Naruto tries to figure out whats going on.

**~x~x~****x****~x~x~**

-X- Back of the alley, 30 seconds ago.-X-

"Now then, just give us your wallet and your free to go." A short middle aged man demands, Holding a small handgun he stands at just over five feet, wearing a blue and white jacket, and a pair of beige khaki pants, he has greasy skin and a weasel like face. Beside him are two much larger men, each standing at around six foot eight, muscle bound wearing jeans and wife-beaters, holding a baseball bat and a crowbar, all-in-all your typical thugs,

Before their victim can do anything a cocky voice calls out.

"Oi, What are you picking on him for, don't you know that its inpolite?" Naruto asks them in a mocking tone, walking closer to the muggers, stopping roughly twenty feet away.

The victim seeing the thugs distracted by the new arrival, thinking that this is his chance to get away, runs towards the mouth of the alley, and away.

Seeing their target get away and too late to stop it the short weasel-like man turns back to our hero, shouting at him in anger says, "Hey you idiot, look what you gone and did, now your gonna have'ta pay for that."

Naruto finding this amusing pretends to look for some money, checking the inside of his torn up coat, patting down his pants, as if looking for his wallet, finding nothing he lifts up his hands shrugging, and cocking his head, and tells his would be robbers, "Sorry, I don't seem to have my wallet on me, must of left it in my other pants." he remarks a grin on his face, his eyes squinted shut, all that combined with his whisker marks, giving him a rather fox like appearance.

"Well now that just to bad." the greased up weasel of a man comments with a malicious smirk, before aim his gun and shooting Naruto in the head.

***Bang***

The bullet hits Naruto sending his head back, his body falls back hitting the ground with a thud.

"Hurry up and get his corpse, we might be able to sell his organs or something, but that shot might have attracted the fuzz." the short man orders his two lackeys, as they begin to move forward they stop, the two thug pausing in front of their boss. "Hey!? Who said you could stop! Grab the blond idiot's body and let's go." shorty yells at the thugs in anger, nervous of the cops catching them, or mainly him.

The greasy weasels, tirade is cut off by a groan "*urgh*... Do you know how much getting shot in the head hurts?" the newly revived blond asks, picking himself off the ground and dusting off what remains of his coat, and wiping the blood of his forehead to show clear, untouched skin, as if the bullet never even hit it.

"What?! Bu-u-ut your s-sup-ps-osed to be dead, how are you alive?" the now cowering man asks, barley controlling his stutter.

"No, I guess you don't. How about I show you." Naruto continues, not paying the terrified trio any attention. Two puffs of smoke later and there are two guns in his hand, both based on his ancestor's old guns ebony & ivory and made using some blueprints he found in a vault in Uzu, these two are Paradise & Perdition, paradise in his right hand and perdition in his left, paradise is based on ivory, pure white with golden scroll work upon the slide, and the image of a golden gate on the grip, the gun is modified to fire bullets made out of both chakra and demonic energy, along with normal rounds, hell he even placed seals and runic magic on the gun to give it special abilities, along with making it reload automatically. Where paradise is based on ivory, perdition is based on ebony, much the same with the upgrades, colored solid black, the gun has tarnished gray ruins on the slide, on the grip is a picture of a broken and demonic looking gate.

Aiming paradise at the man who shot him, Naruto fires, hitting the short man in the head killing him, "Now then on to you two." the thugs hearing this do something stupid, they charge at him, Naruto, merely aims both guns at their head and shoots two more bullets, these however are made of chakra and low powered so they only knock the duo out.

"Now then all that's left is to alter their memories a little, and then we can be on our way." sealing his guns away he walks over to the unconscious thugs he does some hand signs, finishing up he mutters **Shifuto yume no jutsu(1) **under his breath, he puts his hand on their on their heads, changing their memories of the last few minutes as to not involve him.

Letting go of their heads and taking their wallets, _'Hey, I am a ninja.'_ he thinks to himself, he turns and runs up the wall of the alley and on to the roof before beginning to roof jump away from the crime scene looking for a quiet place to take stock, and plan.

**~x~x~****x****~x~x~**

-X- Abandoned Warehouse, Four Hours Later, 8:45pm-X-

After three hours of searching, finding a place, sending another hour putting up various seal, like a perimeter alarm, a detection preventing seal and a few others, he sits down on an old crate that was left there, to think about what he's learned so far.

First, as it turns out he definitely is in another world, and they don't normally speak his language, heck the only reason he could speak with and understand what the thugs where saying was because he apparently landed in a place called Little Kyoto, he learned this by trying to listen to other people and found he couldn't understand them, not knowing why he decided to ask someone he _could_ understand, so a henge and a couple questions later learned a few things.

Like where he is, evidently he's in a place called, Bay City, Washington, in a country called America, Bay City

Is a few miles south of a villa- no... city, yes city called Seattle, and the people here speak a language called 'English' …_ 'gonna have to learn that, an__d quick__.'_ and this place is a lot more advanced than the Elemental Nations is, was because the have things like 'cars' that allow civilians to move as fast as a trained shinobi, that's another thing there are only civilians here no ninja, well that might not be true there are a few people he that seem like they are pretty strong like that Superman guy people were talking about, or this 'Batman' person he heard about, although Batman seems more ninja-like then Superman, but back on track they also have computers, and a lot of them too, and much more advanced then what he saw in Konoha before the war really got started.

So after careful consideration and great thought on the matter, he can safely say one thing, "I am, way out of my depth here." his head falling forward in slight depression.

"...*sigh* So Kurama, any advice?" perking back up, he asks his friend, sure that his pal will know what to do.

"*******snore*... op... hmm... Rabbits*snore*." **or not, seeing as his fuzzy buddy is asleep.

"So I guess I'm own my own for right now." he says, eye twitching in annoyance._'So what do I need to do?'_ He ponders, thinking hard on his next action, '_well, I have some clothes, and rations stored in sealing scrolls, __so those things aren't really a priority right now, the wallets that I... 'scavenged'... had a few hundred 'dollars'__in them, so that might hold me until I can get a job, __if I'm careful__, so__ first I need to __work on__ learn__ing__ this new language,' _ happy that he has decide a good first step. _'Then I need to get some records and some sort of identification, no idea how I'm going to do that. Yet.' _A bit depressed by this fact he moves on, _' Finally I need to get a job, and place to live that's not an abandoned building.'_ after deciding to get started on this tomorrow, he begins to turn in for the night.

Walking over to a clear area of the floor, he unseals a sleeping and gets ready for bed. A few moments later, ready for bed he lays down to sleep, drifting of quickly.

**X****X****X****X****X**

**And done, hope you like that chapter, and just a heads up some chapter may take longer than other due to varying sizes, on that note the next chapter is meant to be a two parts, but I can just make it one long chapter to get to canon quicker because then it will be just two or maybe even one chapter/s until the alien attack instead of the planned three. Let me know what you guys/gals want one big chapter or two or three short/semi-short chapters.**

**And please remember I'm new at this so if I make mistakes please, let me know.**

**Last two things, Naruto's main sword will not be Rebellion or Yamato, he will have his own sword and it will be in the next chapter just like his guns were in this one. And if you have any questions put them in the reviews and I'll answer them in the next chapter, now I may not answer the question if the answer contains spoilers, but I'll do may best with any others. Also I know the title doesn't fit that well but I wasn't going to make you all wait just so I could find/think of a good name for this, I may change it later but it will be that way for now.**

**(1) Shifting dreams technique**


	3. Session 3: A Hard Day's Night

**Disclaimer: I own many things, but Naruto, Justice League/dc comics, and the devil may cry series are not among those things. **

**Chillman22: you know what, I just might, and on that line of thought, I now renounce what I said about the devil arms last chapter. and onto your other suggestion, I just might do that with poison ivy and harley quinn, but not right now, sometime in the later chapters maybe.**

**Eniox27: thank you for the wonderful idea for the devil arm, because of you I didn't have to scrap an entire boss fight, thank you. Also I'm glad you're happy with Naruto's personality, thank you.**

**Also, to the various people who wanted the chapters to be longer, I'll try to make them longer as the story progresses but it will be a gradual thing as I become more comfortable with writing.**

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Bijuu/Demon Speaking"**

**_'B__ijuu__/Demon Thinking'_**

**Jutsu/Special attack****s**

***Sound effects***

-X-Location/Time change-X-

**~x~x~** Linebreak**~x~x~**

_Narrator_

**And, without further ado let's start the story...**

**Session 3: A Hard day's night.**

**X****X****X****X****X**

It has been a long three months since he has arrived in this new world, what with learning a whole new language, creating a new identity and finding both a job and a place to live.

The language part was easy enough with a few dozen kage bunshin each night after the library closed up, with that he also a good bit of history and general knowledge of the world he, quite literally dropped into. Along with history, facts and other such things from the books he's also found one of his new favorite things... Ever the internet, thanks to the computers at the library he found it, and fell in love with it, the old tv shows, the video games, the memes and so much more, with these his tried and true battle tactic of piss your opponent off to no end, has gotten a not needed, but very much welcomed upgrade.

The Identity part well, there's not much he could do there, the best he can do is hope it never comes up.

And the job and housing, well dish washing ain't such a bad job, right. And the abandoned warehouse isn't that bad place to live, his apartment when the people of Konoha still hated him, was much worse.

Right now however, he's preparing to enjoy a bowl of ramen at a nice little place he found a month after he arrived here, this place actually reminds him a lot of Ichirakus, except that it's an actual restaurant and not a bar, it's called Tanaka's and it's rather close to the portal he made to come here.

_'Ya'know, now that I think about it, did I ever close that portal?'_ Naruto wonders, bringing a bit of ramen noodles up to his mouth to eat.

***Schlik***

Only to stop when a scythe's blade pierces through his chest.

"Evidently not." he says, as if a blade didn't just puncture his chest. Glancing behind himself he see what looks to be a small grim reaper-like demon, it's body like a dried corpse and two large spikes sticking out its back, it's skin an unnatural gray color wearing black cloak with strange designs along the edges and leather bindings on its legs and feet, with beady red eyes and holding a large scythe, which is currently piercing Naruto's chest.

Placing the noodles back into the bowl, and putting down his chopsticks, Naruto stands up and turns around unmindful of the blade sticking through his chest taking a step forward away from the bar, walking across the room he idly notices that the other patrons are beginning to flee the building.

Having reached his destination, a jukebox, and having been attack many more times along the way, with scythe blades going through even more parts of his body with demons hanging of them.

Pressing a series of buttons on the music player to select a song, "Let's get this party started!" Naruto yells, as the music begins to play.

**[play Dante 7 hells office battle]**

Quickly turning, pulling the blade out of his chest he uses it as a shuriken decapitating three demons that where standing in a line, round house kicking a hell pride that leaps at him before it can bring its weapon down.

Continuing forward into the middle of the room getting rid off the blades by pulling them out and using them as shuriken, after he removes the last one he activates a storage seal changing his clothes from the t-shirt and jeans with sneakers he was wearing, into his combat attire, a long burnt orange coat, two tailed with flames along the bottom reaching down to below his knees, two buckles going over the anbu style vest underneath, high collard going up to about an inch below his chin, long sleeves rolled up to his elbows, an uzumaki whirlpool on each shoulder in white, pockets and slots on the inside for scrolls and other things, on his hands are black leather gloves with steel plate on the back. His shirt under it is a black long sleeve shinobi shirt, a strange mix of cotton, kevlar and a few other fabrics, underneath that is a steel mesh armor with leather plates in key locations, his pants are standard shinobi pants (with a cup added, for just in case) just in a cargo pants style, made of the same material as his shirt. A holster for paradise and perdition sits on his waist, hidden by the coat, his two guns currently in place. His standard ninja sandals swapped out for a pair of black steel toed boots, and everything is covered in seals.

"Yep, I look awesome." Naruto remarks, looking himself over.

"**Kit, quit checking yourself out and kill those things!"** Kurama yells at his host, to get him back to the matter at hand.

"Fine, fine whatever." he answers in an uncaring manner, narrowly dodging a slash from one of the demons, before disarming it and using it's own weapon to kill it by impaling it on the blade, after it dissolves into sand he swings the newly acquired scythe to in a wide arc to slay five more in front of him.

Spinning the scythe back around hooking a demon that tried to sneak up behind him on it, he uses the scythe as a club, using the hooked demon to bash its friends to death before it turns to sand, throwing the away, killing five more hell prides in the process, pulling out paradise and perdition, he starts shooting demons left and right, killing them before they can even get within five feet of him.

"Come on, at least try to make it hard!" Naruto yells out to the group of demons still surrounding him, a cocky grin on his face.

***Shatter***

All of a sudden a sound like shattering glass is heard, the demons stop momentarily, hell even Naruto stops, feeling a slightly stronger demonic presence, nowhere near his own, but still stronger than the hell prides, pausing a moment still absorbing the energy from the fallen demons, Naruto waits for the new arrival.

It appears, it's body like a dark mist, much larger than the hell prides standing at about seven feet, holding a scythe just as tall as it is just like the others, except that this weapons blade is made out of some sort of purple and blue energy, it's body is much like the smaller demons, but with eerie blue eyes instead of red.

"Well come on, I don't fear the reaper!" Shouts the blond, waving his guns in a 'bring it' gesture. The creature lets out a screech before disappearing into the ground, with the floor rippling like water.

Naruto back flipping to avoid the hell vanguard's swing, as it reappears bring the blade up to cut the half devil in two. Said half devil opens fire with his dual handguns, but the strikes are blocked by the handle of the scythe.

Landing, Naruto quickly thinks, **'**_I could use perdition's __special ability__, but I'd rather not risk bring__ing__ the roof down on my head, so...' _ dodging the monsters attacks while holstering his guns, he unseal a sword... his sword, forged by the combined skill of himself, an edo-tensei Kushina, and tetsu no kuni's best surviving blacksmith, is his pride and joy... Liú. A da-dao with a three foot long curved black blade, the blade's width is four inches, white on the single edge, with white runes going down the middle of the blade, it's silver guard in the shape of a whirlpool, bright red fabric along the curved handle ending in a silver pommel with a white uzumaki crest on each side. Dante had Rebellion, Vergil had Yamato, hell even his mother had Benihime, he has Liú.

Kicking off the ground he charges the reaper, aiming a slash at its chest, the demon brings it's weapon down to block, Naruto momentarily locks blades with it before spinning around it to strike at its back.

After a quick combo of slashes the hell vanguard teleports away again, this time appearing across the room, to charge at Naruto, the blond, seeing this jumps over the slash, before countering with a few of his own before it disappears again.

This time appearing above Naruto in an attempt to bisect him, Naruto quickly dodges away, killing the few hell prides left in the room after the rest fled when the new enemy appeared, all the while dodging it's constant teleporting attacks.

Parrying a slash from the demon knocking it back, when it's off balance Naruto jumps back, creating five kage bunshin and has them surround the demon as they charge their swords with demonic energy, after they have it encircled they then swing their blades releasing the stored up power in an arc along the ground, wounded and unable to dodge all the strikes, the demon is cut to pieces.

"Well then, now that that's over." he says walking back to his bowl of ramen, that was miraculously remained unharmed, just as he get there however a hell pride appears above it knocking the bowl over spilling the ramen.

"..." Naruto stares in shock his face calm his features blank, he sheaths his sword, calmly pulling perdition from its holster, activating its enchantments and charging it with a mix of chakra and demon energy, he mechanically lines up a shot, then fires... unleashing a 10-foot wide beam of energy that obliterates the demon... and everything behind it.

"**Kit, don't you think that was a bit overkill?" ** The blond's inner demon asks.

Walking outside through the hole in the wall, Naruto replies in a serious tone, "He messed with my ramen, nobody messes with my ramen." looking around he sees that everything is dead silent, feeling uneasy Naruto activates sage mode, hoping his fears aren't confirmed.

Going into sage mode, he scans the city, trying to see how bad it is, '_Kurama_…_are_... _are you seeing this?' _he asks in ashocked tone.

"**Yeah kit, I am."** the fox replies in a somber voice.

The city's in complete chaos, there are demons everywhere, his negative emotion sensing ability along with the enhanced sensing range off sage mode is going crazy. Fear, panic, anger, sadness, and death... so much death.

Dropping to his knees, only one thought is running through his head right now, _'This is my fault. All of this is my fault.' _he repeats, again and again in his head, each repetition only serving to make his despair worse.

"**kit."** Kurama tries to gently break him out of his stupor, _'my fault.' _ but it doesn't seem to work, so he tries again this time a bit harsher, **"Kit!"**But this doesn't work either, so putting his all into the next one.

"**Naruto! Snap Out Of It!" **The fox roars, shaking the entire mindscape.

_'but Kurama, this is my fault, I forgot to close the portal. People are dieing because of this!' _ Naruto says, finally regaining his senses.

Kurama, in a much gentler tone, **"Yes they are, and yes it is, but whining about it won't solve anything, the only thing you can do now is try to stop any more people from dieing. And you can't do that if you're busy crying like a little bitch, so... Get Off you Ass and do what you do best, kill demons and save lives!" **his pep talk ending in a shout.

"Your right." the blond Uzumaki replies, some life finding it's way back into his eyes.

"**Damn straight I am."** The Chakra beast answers, as if stating a simple fact of the world.

Standing up straight, the blond mutters to himself, "Well then, no time to wait." Then calls out at the top of his lungs, fingers in a cross sign, "**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** suddenly the area is filled with copies of the blond demon slayer, filling the street, standing on top of buildings, the walls of said buildings, there must be hundreds of the thousands even.

"Oi, everybody pay attention!" he calls out to the orange horde, gaining their complete and undivided attention, "Things are bad and they're only going to get worse. That is unless we do something, so with that in mind, I need all of you to start splitting into group, some of you on search and rescue, others taking out the large groups of lesser demons, and finally setting up safe locations for the search and rescue clones to bring people!" he orders the clones.

Their response is a deafening chorus of 'Hai', before jumping off to complete their creator's orders.

"Now then, time to deal with the ones in charge of this whole mess." he mutter's sprinting off in the direction of the Bay City docks. And the closest high level demon.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

-X- Twenty minutes, and a whole heck of a lot of lesser demons later.-X-

Walking through one of the warehouses, this one containing massive amounts of fish,"Ya'know, Manatabi would love this place." Naruto remarks, while putting a bullet through fly-like demon's(1) head.

"**You're probably right about that." **A sweat-dropping Kurama agrees, **"on your left."** before pointing out a demon hiding in the corner, waiting to sneak attack the fox's host.

Using liú he sends out a wave of energy to kill it, "Thanks." he mutters, walking outside, looking around he sees a large crane, most likely there to get shipping containers off the boats as they come in, looking left and right he can see a long row of docks, and warehouses just like the one he exited from. Along with a lot of boxes and crates, with come forklifts and other such things, everything said, it looks just like any other shipping dock at night.

As he walks onto the pier he smells a strange scent, "Hey Kurama, do you smell fish?" he asks his tenant, as he walks further onto the pier.

"**Well, we did just walk out of a warehouse that was filled with fish."** the fox replies, in a way that makes it clear that he thinks his host is an idiot.

Standing at the end of the dock looking out to the water, Naruto adds, "No, I mean something bigger, and this has a more demonic hint to it sorta like," he stops, having to jump back about 30-feet or get swallowed whole.

Pointing at colossal serpentine creature, Naruto finishes his sentence "Like that. And me without any wasabi." He shakes his head in mock sadness.

"**Tell me what you are doing in my territory mortal." **The giant sea-dragon demanded, moving it's large head closer to Naruto, giving the blond half devil a chance to see it's many rows of large and very sharp teeth, in fact its entire head was vaguely shark-like.

"Me?" the jinchuuriki asks pointing at himself, "Well you see, I wanted to take a walk by the water. But now that I'm here, I think I'll go fishing."he answers, smirking at the end while bringing his blade up, and slipping into his sword stance.

"**Insolent Human. You dare threaten me, Leviathan, Lord of the sea, Terror of the Deep, He who-"** The sea-monster's rant was cut off by the blond.

"Goes really well with tarter sauce." enraged the large demon tries to shut the half devil up by eating him, only to bite into an oil barrel instead. "I love Kawarimi."

**Katon: Endan!** Sending a flaming bullet at the spilled oil, setting it alight, and burning the sea-monsters mouth.

Seeing that the damage is minimal at best, he summons a few clones and sets them to work, six of them placing explosive seals on shipping containers, two to follow him, and the last two getting into the cranes nearby. Swapping his sword for a set of black and brown gauntlets, these have four ox-like horns on it that spark with electricity.

Using the gauntlets the Naruto's send a bunch of ball lightning flying towards the large sea demon only for it to barely scorch the thing scales let alone do any real damage. "Well crap." seeing that barrage of lighting isn't working he decides to go with plan-B, "Alright guys, time for plan-B, rail-gun formation." the clones move in front of him, with him in between them in a triangle, one clones ripping one of the lampposts from the ground

they then send it flying by using the three sets of gauntlets, boring into the tough hide of leviathan, and jutting out.

Repeating the pattern of find metallic pole-like object, fire said object at angry sea-beast, dodge the angry sea-beast's attack, repeat Naruto finally gets the signal that his clones have finished set-up for step two of the plan.

_'Boss, we're ready.'_ the clones telepathically inform their creator. _'Got it, begin phase-2.'_ the original orders.

As Leviathan opens his mouth to fire another blast of high pressure water, he's stop by something filling his mouth, that something being a shipping container with strange writing on it. Before he can ponder the weird designs further the shipping container blows up, sending shrapnel flying, severely damaging it.

Stunned momentarily by the pain, it doesn't react in time to dodge the next one, that explodes and embeds more shrapnel into the demons hide, as this is happening the real Naruto runs to a warehouse then onto the roof of the warehouse, as he begins a chain of handseals, _'Sasuke, you may have been an arrogant douche, but you really knew your raiton jutsu's.'_

As he goes through handseals the clones that he left behind, along with the six clones that were placing seal on the metal containers, are busy distracting Leviathan by using the rail-gun technique to pierce his scales with steel beam. Lampposts and any other pole-like metal object they could find, all the whilethe clones in the cranes are using the cranes and shipping containers as exploding wrecking balls.

Naruto finishing up his handseals, and thanking Kami that the sky is very cloudy tonight, _'Then again this is Washington.'_ he mentally remarks, drawing a chuckle from his tenant, once he finishes he raises his right hand as it glows with electricity, and the clouds darken and swirl around above him, leaving him in the eye off the storm.

A short few seconds later, a large creature made of lightning with glowing red eyes appears high above him, it has a long serpentine body, not unlike Leviathan, It's head is like an eastern dragon with two horns on it's forehead, and six arms. The lighting beast following the movements of Naruto's hand climbs into the sky, before shooting back down at high speed towards it's sea born target.

"**Kirin!"** Naruto shouts, not that anyone can hear him, hell he can't even hear himself over the sound of kirin screeching through the sky.

As the ultimate raiton justsu hits its target lightning arcs across the demons body, being amplified by both the metal shrapnel and all the items that was used as ammunition for the railgun, along with the water, electrocuting Leviathan.

The demon arcs back and roar's in pain before falling forward, hitting the ground then stilling,

Jumping down as the clouds clear, Naruto walks towards the fallen demon, dispersing his clones along the way, as he gets closer Leviathan surges forward trying to bite Naruto in half, Naruto responds to this by jumping high up into the air, about oh say 60-feet, swapping Gyuki's devil arm for Son Goku's, a Bo-staff, that is red with gold caps on the end, this is Wukong, It's special ability allows it to change size and weight, while remaining as easy to handle as a common bo-staff to Naruto.

Naruto brings the enlarged staff down on Leviathan's head crushing his skull and finally killing him.

"**So why didn't you just blow his head off with perdition and end this quickly instead of wasting an hour?"** his furry friend ask, wondering why his host didn't just finish this fight immediately.

"Simple Kurama, that would be boring, and lazy. I mean really, a super condensed buji-dama to the face is effective, but it's hell on perdition. I can only use that about three times, before it breaks, and I honestly don't feel like sitting around for five hours using Hephaestus, trying to put the shattered remains of perdition back together." he explains to his tenant. As the body of Leviathan breaks up into floating embers of blue energy then condensing and racing towards Naruto.

"**Point taken."** the fox agrees, seeing his point.

The blue energy starts coalescing into the shape of a spear, with three single edged blades on the end, arranged in a triangle, with blades pointing outward, the handle is sea-green, with a relief of a sea-serpent going down to the bottom of the spear, the bottom is in the design of Leviathan's head.

Settling into a crouch, he swipes his new weapon to the side, lifting some sea water and washing away a small group of scarecrows the showed up trying to scavenge some energy from the recently slain devil, pointing the spear-trident at a straggler he collects some water from over the side of the dock and focusing it into the space between the three blades, trusting forward it fires the condensed ball of water in a line cut the lesser devil in half.

"Hey furball, look I'm a waterbender." he announces to his friend, laughing in joy at recreating something from one of his favorite shows.

"**Yeah, yeah. Whatever kit, let's just get back on track."** the fox says, growling in anger at being call 'furball'. **"Oh, and don't call me furball gaki!"** the nine tails shouts at his container, giving him a small headache.

"Not so loud fuzzbutt, you'll give me a headache." the blond says, putting the spear over his shoulder and walking off the dock, away from the shipping distract. Trying to ignore the massive property damage the fight caused, as he sees a warehouse collapse, _'I'm so not paying for that.'_ was the last thought in his head before the argument between the host and tenant started up again, as he walks to the clock tower and another powerful devil.

**X****X****X****X****X**

**And done, sorry this took so long but like I said, I'm a new writer and I just had a vague idea of how this chapter was supposed to go. Now future updates may take a week at a time, sometimes more sometimes less, depending on if I'm using an episode as a base or not, if I am it shouldn't take long unless I don't get a chance to watch the episode a lot. If I'm doing something original it might take longer due to the planing and figuring out how I want things to go, but I will give all of you a heads up the chapter before if the next chapter is not going to be based off an episode, which may happen every so often. Now going with this there are two more chapters left be for the alien attack and the start of canon. **

**With that said, how did you like this chapter, was there anything you want more of, anything you want less of, like more detail in fights, less on weapon, more conversations between Naruto and Kurama, let me now so I can try to get better, and better the story.**

**(1) a blue beelzebub from devil may cry.**

**One last thing I decided you guys should get a choice in the pairing so I'm putting up a poll. The deadline is chapter five because that will either be the start of canon or the last chapter before it. Also the secret girl in the pairing mentioned in last chapter's question response was raven.**


End file.
